


Veins Full of Gold

by avoidingavoidance



Series: Precious Metals [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, i just wanted to write them again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance
Summary: Stress is pretty much a constant state of being for the paladins of Voltron, but Hunk sees it as an opportunity to regularly blow off some steam.(And maybe also blow Shiro's mind.)





	Veins Full of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sort-of follow up to [kintsugi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529495), but can be read on its own

Over the course of their relationship, Hunk and Lance have both gotten eerily good at reading Shiro.

They were already pretty good at it beforehand, of course; it’s how they ended up catching him pining to begin with, how they gathered the confidence to start making moves on him. 

Now, though, Shiro feels like they can read every subtle twitch of his jaw for what it is, sometimes before even he realizes it.

It should leave him feeling uncomfortably vulnerable. He’s an expressive person, but being a rising star in an advanced military institution had taught him to value stoicism and calmness above all else. Being unreadable became a prized trait, one he couldn’t help but pride himself on.

For whatever reason, knowing that Hunk and Lance can read him better than even Keith is more comforting than anything else.

They know when to approach him and when to give him space without having to ask. They know when he’s happy, when he’s upset, when he desperately needs to be distracted, and with as much trouble as Shiro has asking for affection, their attentiveness is nothing short of a blessing. It’s a subtle undercurrent of knowing they have his back no matter what, a feeling that lets him stand tall and move forward with confidence even when he’s shaken up.

He’s brought it up to them before, because Shiro’s not the kind of person to hesitate when offering compliments, or congratulating a job well done, and it’s important to him that they understand how much it means to him that they respect and understand him, even if he’s being difficult.

Hunk always smiles at him and pulls him in for a gentle kiss, his broad hand warm on the back of Shiro’s neck, his voice soft when he reassures Shiro that he’s not difficult.

Lance, being Lance, usually just grins bashfully and makes some excuse about how much he just likes looking at Shiro, but Shiro knows him well enough to know how observant Lance is, how much attention he pays to the people around him.

This is not to say that Shiro doesn’t feel vulnerable with their eyes on him. It’s just that sometimes he’s okay with being vulnerable, as long as it’s for them.

\--

Shiro is stressed the fuck out.

This is far from the most complicated maneuvering Voltron has ever had to do. It’s just that they have an incredibly narrow window of time to do a whole sequence of things in exactly the right order, with exactly the right timing, and with absolutely no frayed ends when they finish. 

Everyone is on edge because one of the systems they’d liberated a while ago had come under attack, and they hadn’t come in time to save them. It was bound to happen eventually, but the guilt and the anger for the loss still burns badly. Allura had cried, not out of grief but out of blinding, agonizing rage, and she had let Shiro hold her through it, but he’s still not sure who had been comforting who.

Now, they’re in the same quadrant as the general that had led the attack, and every one of them is chomping at the bit to run in, guns blazing. Shiro knows better, and he makes sure to keep a strong front on for his team, but under the mask, the drive for vengeance has his blood singing.

He’s standing on the bridge, going over the game plan for what must be the hundredth time, his arms crossed tight over his chest and his jaw clenched when he hears Hunk come up behind him. He knows better than to sneak up on Shiro, especially when he’s this pissed off, so he makes his presence known before he invites himself into Shiro’s space.

When Hunk wordlessly reaches over and runs his palm across the small of Shiro’s back, Shiro’s surprised to feel himself already relaxing. It’s a simple touch, but it’s one Hunk does so well, and Shiro thinks he might be trained to melt into it by now.

He’s not bothered by the idea in the least, for whatever reason.

Shiro sighs and closes his eyes, tilting his head aside. He loosens his jaw and shifts his weight, and it’s not much, but the slow drag of Hunk’s thumb along his spine serves as reward enough. 

“Hey, Shiro,” Hunk starts, his other hand rubbing nervously over the nape of his own neck. Shiro turns and raises an eyebrow at him in question. “Can I talk to you?”

The way Hunk isn’t making eye contact leads Shiro to believe that Hunk wants to talk to him somewhere that isn’t the bridge. His idle fidgeting, the nervous press of his lips indicates that Hunk wants something from him, but that he isn’t sure that Shiro’s going to say yes to whatever it is. 

Shiro frowns and turns to him, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. “Sure.”

He lets Hunk lead him off the bridge and down a hallway, hanging a left where most of the team would go right, taking him a little ways away from the parts of the ship the team usually frequents. 

Before Shiro can ask, Hunk checks to make absolutely sure they’re alone, then turns back to Shiro and crowds him against the wall, nudging their noses together almost pleadingly.

Shiro blinks widely at him, but he rests his hands on Hunk’s waist and squeezes reassuringly. 

Hunk isn’t really the pushy one out of the three of them. He likes to tease, to toy with them, and when they’re alone, he likes to take his sweet ass time pulling his boyfriends apart at the seams. Shiro loves to watch him do it to Lance, and when it’s his turn, he’s usually out of his mind long before Hunk has had enough of him.

So for him to corner Shiro like this, even though the press of their lips is slow and sweet, Shiro can’t help but feel like Hunk is stretched a lot thinner than he’s been letting on.

Shiro hums and leans into him, gently combing his fingers through Hunk’s mussed hair, toying idly with the knot in his headband. Hunk breathes a shivering sigh against him, giving him another languid kiss before he pulls away to lean his forehead against Shiro’s.

“You okay?” Shiro murmurs, shifting his hand so he can drag his thumb along Hunk’s soft cheek.

Hunk gives him a short, dry laugh. “Are you?”

Pursing his lips, Shiro drapes his other arm around Hunk’s shoulders and tugs him closer. “I asked you first.”

With another small chuckle, Hunk shakes his head, ducking to press his lips against the turn of Shiro’s jaw, which he knows damn well is fighting dirty. Shiro obliges him, though, just for the way Hunk seems to relax just a little when he tilts his head aside for him. “Just wanted some attention,” Hunk mumbles after a long moment, “And I think you did too.”

Shiro hums quietly, but he can’t really deny it. He hadn’t really been conscious of the fact, but now that Hunk mentions it, he guesses he did need this. 

Holding Hunk against himself doesn’t erase the things they lost today, nor does it make the tasks set before them any easier. They have to pull this off clean as a whistle, or they could risk losing the whole quadrant. It’s intimidating, and as always, they have very little time to prepare.

Daunting as it is, his boyfriend’s proximity helps. Hunk’s lips on his pulse help bring him back to the present, and ironically, the feeling clears his mind enough that it’s easier to focus on what they have to do. Shiro has no problems leading his team; he respects them, and they respect him, and they’ve been operating together more cleanly than ever lately. He could lead them through this mission by himself if he had to.

That’s the thing, though. He doesn’t have to. It had taken some training, and more than a little encouragement from Hunk and Lance, but he knows he’s allowed to lean on them. Knowing that he trusts them enough to support him is good for their confidence too, so it’s not like it’s all for him, either.

Besides, Shiro’s not the only one getting something out of this closeness they’re sharing right now. Hunk has relaxed somewhat, leaning his weight on Shiro knowing full well that he won’t let him fall. The way he nuzzles into the crook of Shiro’s neck soothes them both, as does the way he wraps his arms around Shiro’s narrow waist. 

If nothing else, it bolsters Shiro’s pride to know that he has just as much of an effect on Hunk as Hunk does on him.

Well, maybe more so. Hunk shifts forward and gathers Shiro closer, then hums as he presses one of his thighs between Shiro’s, and the shift presses his half-hard cock against Shiro’s hip. Shiro snickers quietly, which earns him a disgruntled mumble, but he wraps his arms around Hunk’s shoulders to keep him from pulling away entirely.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Hunk whines. “Like you’ve never had a stress boner before.”

Shiro snorts at that, leaning his head against Hunk’s easily. “I think most of the boners I’ve ever had have been stress boners, honestly.”

Hunk rumbles at that, nipping Shiro’s earlobe lightly. “That’s a tragedy.”

Shrugging easily, Shiro lets Hunk stand up straight again so he can give him a crooked smile. “My middle name is stress.”

That earns him a short laugh, but Hunk shakes his head before he presses his lips to Shiro’s again. “Maybe,” he murmurs, “You should relieve some of that stress.”

“I do,” Shiro reminds him, quirking his eyebrow teasingly as he rocks his thigh up against Hunk’s cock. “It just keeps coming back.” Hunk gives him a dismayed look, at which Shiro can’t help but laugh. “Take it up with Zarkon.”

Hunk sucks idly at Shiro’s lower lip, then pulls away to really look at him, and his dark gaze sends something hot curling through Shiro. He bites his lip and tugs lightly at Hunk’s hair, half warning, half encouragement. They’re not behind closed doors right now, and while the professional in Shiro knows he should step away, should save this for later, the part of him that’s always desperately in love is screaming at him to comfort Hunk, and to let himself be comforted.

When Hunk leans in and catches his lips again, he presses Shiro back against the wall, shifting his hands down to Shiro’s hips. Not to be outdone, Shiro hums into him, then slips his tongue against the soft part of Hunk’s lips, and when Hunk sighs hot against him and lets him in, Shiro wastes no time in kissing him brainless.

They’re far past the point where Shiro’s worried about lack of prior experience. Hunk and Lance both have given him enough experience to last a lifetime, both together and individually, but even so, Shiro is always starving for more.

Experience or not, though, Shiro’s brain will always short out a little at the way Hunk holds him tight, at the way he drags his strong hands around to grip Shiro’s ass and tug him closer. Hunk just _does_ that to him, drives him crazy so goddamn effortlessly it’s almost unfair. Almost. 

Hunk lets his hands linger on Shiro for just a few more seconds before he slides them away to tug down the zipper on Shiro’s vest. He knows by now that if Shiro wants him to stop, if he’s not in the mood or too worried about being caught, he’ll say something. He pulls back just enough to lick his lips idly, giving Shiro time to speak up if he needs to. 

In response, Shiro rocks his hips forward and catches Hunk’s flushed lower lip between his teeth, tugging teasingly, almost in challenge. 

Shiro likes to think it’s a pretty damn solid green light, and Hunk eagerly takes it as such.

Wrestling the zipper all the way down, Hunk gives Shiro another deep, messy kiss, but he pulls away before Shiro can really lose himself in it. Instead, he grabs the hem of Shiro’s undershirt and shoves it up his stomach. He tugs harder than usual, and Shiro’s confused for a brief second until Hunk pulls the fabric enough to press against Shiro’s lips.

Understanding with a low groan, Shiro stares up at Hunk as he opens his mouth, then takes the hem of the shirt between his teeth, exposing his chest and stomach for those warm hands but also giving himself something to help him keep quiet.

Hunk brushes his lips against Shiro’s cheek, squeezing his hips tight, then drops right to his knees, his eyes never leaving Shiro’s as he reaches up and unfastens his belt.

Shiro’s never met someone with a stronger oral fixation than Hunk, and that’s including Lance, who swears up and down that he breaks out in hives if he goes longer than two days without sucking one of them off. For whatever reason, doing this is soothing to Hunk, and Shiro is pretty sure he couldn’t turn down a blowjob if it killed him. He has his weaknesses. 

Hunk makes quick work of his belt, then the fastening of his pants, not bothering to do more than pull the flaps aside to make room for himself. He leans in and presses his lips against Shiro through his boxers, but rather than linger and tease like he usually would, he breathes a soft curse, then curls his fingers in the waist of Shiro’s underwear. He tugs them down impatiently, making a ragged, pleased sound when Shiro’s cock bounces out already flushed and hard for him.

It doesn’t take much to get Shiro worked up these days, but he can’t bring himself to be embarrassed about it.

When Hunk wraps his hand around him and gives him a slow, tight pull, Shiro’s eyelids flutter, but he resists the urge to close them. He bites down harder on his shirt and reaches down to bury his fingers in Hunk’s dark hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes so he can watch more easily. 

Those strong hands move back to Shiro’s hips then, and Hunk gives him a crooked smile before he leans in and curls his tongue around the head of Shiro’s cock, guiding him right between his lips with a low, rumbling moan. Shiro’s head falls back against the wall with a _thud,_ but he barely even hears it over the way his pulse picks up. 

Unwilling to miss a beat, Shiro blinks back down at Hunk, knowing he must look so disheveled, so needy. He doesn’t care about that anymore, though, because Hunk has made it more than clear that it really gets him going to see his stoic leader falling apart for him like this. 

As Hunk starts moving, bobbing his head slowly and taking Shiro deeper with every move, he grips his hips tighter, then pins them firmly against the wall. The feeling has Shiro groaning under his breath, whatever praise he wants to whisper getting lost in the fabric of his shirt. 

Whenever one of his boyfriends is sucking him off, Shiro always wants to squirm and arch and rock into it. Lance usually lets him, happily moving in tandem with his uneven, needy thrusts, because he doesn’t have a gag reflex and he’s damn proud of the fact. With Hunk, though, as good as he is at this, he prefers to keep Shiro still. Half because it makes Shiro whine, but also because with as many things as Hunk has to be anxious about, he prefers to maintain control over the few things he can.

Shiro doesn’t mind either way. Hunk’s strength has always gotten under his skin easy as breathing.

Hunk hums around him, earning himself a muffled, shivering sigh, before taking Shiro deep and swallowing, still staring up at him with those dark, pretty eyes. Shiro leans harder against the wall to keep himself up, restlessly combing his hands through Hunk’s hair. The feeling of being petted seems to soothe Hunk further, so Shiro keeps his hands on him, eager to participate however Hunk will let him.

As quickly as Hunk had gotten him riled up, Shiro knows he’s not going to last long like this. Especially not once Hunk picks up his pace, closing his eyes so he can focus on how Shiro feels in his mouth. That’s fine, though. Stamina isn’t the goal here, not when anyone could stumble across them.

With a low moan, Hunk wraps his fingers around the base to hold Shiro steady while he laves his tongue over the head, dragging hot, wet kisses down the sensitive underside before leaning back up and taking him between his soft lips again. He runs his free hand up and down Shiro’s trembling thigh, then pulls it away again, and Shiro can’t really see well from this angle, but the way Hunk groans around him is telling enough.

He must be palming himself through his pants, so turned on by this that he can’t resist the friction.

Shiro gives a muffled whimper, then tugs Hunk’s hair in warning, feeling his end building fast already. As usual, Hunk just sucks him deeper and hollows his cheeks around him, and that’s about all Shiro can handle.

His head falls back against the wall again as he lets go, his hips rocking slightly. Hunk isn’t holding him down now, but the memory of the restraint alone is enough to keep Shiro in place. He can’t help the way his eyes close as he spills between Hunk’s lips, nor the choked whines that escape around his shirt, far too lost in how _good_ Hunk makes him feel. He clings to Hunk while he carries him through it, his lips and his tongue so gentle, so sweet that once Shiro’s tapped out, it takes everything he has to not just collapse.

Hunk only lets him go once he’s started twitching a little, once he’s started going soft. He presses another languid kiss to the head, then lovingly tucks him back into his boxers. Shiro just watches brainlessly as Hunk fastens his pants and his belt again, humming contently as if he hadn’t just taken Shiro apart piece by piece.

When he stands up again, he chuckles at the way Shiro looks at him, still flushed and dazed, still biting into his shirt. Hunk does him the favor of tugging his shirt out of his mouth, then pulling it back down over his stomach too, running his broad palm over the wrinkled fabric. He leans in then, catching Shiro’s lips in a sweet kiss, his hands coming to rest on his narrow waist. Shiro clings to him for a long moment, letting Hunk kiss him stupid.

Once he has his brain back with him, all Shiro can think about is the way Hunk had groaned when he palmed himself. He leans into him, but before he can reach down to touch him, Hunk grins against his lips and shakes his head.

“’M okay for right now,” he murmurs, his voice low, rough from swallowing his boyfriend’s cock. Shiro pouts at him, but this is hardly the first time Hunk has contented himself with giving. Hunk’s smile widens, though, as he pulls Shiro closer and nuzzles into his ear, then whispers, “You can catch up later. Can’t do half the stuff I wanna do to you out here.”

Shiro doesn’t really know how to categorize the noise he just made. He knows well enough that Hunk has a mouth on him, but it never fails to leave him weak in the knees. 

Rather than respond, Shiro leans up for another kiss, letting Hunk lick into him with a low groan. They don’t linger, though. Rather, Hunk pulls away somewhat regretfully, then gives Shiro a pretty smile as he says, “Thanks, Shiro. I needed that.” He presses one more soft kiss to the corner of Shiro’s lips, then leaves, his hands in his pockets and a cheerful whistle on his lips as he heads back into the ship proper.

It takes another long minute for Shiro to really pull himself together, but at least he remembers to zip his vest up again before he walks back out onto the bridge.

\--

Despite how well Hunk had treated him earlier, by the time dinner hits, Shiro is grinding his teeth again. 

They still have some time before this mission can start, enough to get some food and grab a few hours of sleep, but Shiro has to fight the urge to just pace across the bridge all night. He’s sure his hair is on end from running his hand through it, and his jaw hurts from clenching it. 

He knows he needs to eat, and could probably use a healthy dose of human contact too, so before anyone can come collect him, Shiro forces himself to leave the bridge and join the rest of the team for dinner.

When he comes into the kitchen, Hunk greets him with a wide, almost relieved smile. Seems he’d been worried about Shiro’s pacing too. Shiro sighs and invites himself into Hunk’s space, leaning up to press a soft, reassuring kiss to his temple as he grabs a bowl. 

Behind them, Shiro hears Lance hum contently, but when he turns around, Lance is already giving him a crooked, playful grin. “Hey, beautiful,” he says, sidling right up against Shiro’s side so he can bat his eyelashes at him. “You come here often?”

“Nope,” Shiro replies easily. He resists the urge to smile at Lance’s pout as he reaches around him for the goo dispenser.

Lance recovers quickly and snakes his arms around Shiro’s neck, unconcerned that he’s getting in his way. “Well, if you _want_ to, I can arrange that for you.”

“No, nono,” Hunk interrupts, pressing his hand against Lance’s leering face. “Not in the kitchen, dude, we eat here. We have an agreement.”

“That was pre-Shiro,” Lance huffs. “Old agreement is old.”

“Okay, well,” Shiro laughs, “Post-Shiro agrees that the kitchen isn’t a great place for shenanigans.”

“ _Ugh_!” Lance throws his hands up and slides away from his boyfriends, grabbing a bowl for himself. As he’s mumbling mutinously under his breath, Shiro reaches around Hunk for a spoon, then moves out of the boyfriend tangle toward the table.

If it takes Hunk and Lance a suspiciously long time to join the rest of the team, Shiro doesn’t notice, but he sure does notice the smug, conspiratorial look on Lance’s face, and the way he can feel Hunk looking him up and down for the rest of the meal.

\--

Over the course of dinner, between listening to Keith and Lance bantering, and trying to sort through Team Punk’s excited technobabble, Shiro finds himself relaxing despite himself. He’s not complaining, of course; he’s a being composed almost entirely of stress knots, so any chance he can find to unwind is fine by him.

Lance doesn’t linger long after he finishes eating. Instead, he stands up and makes a big show of hitting the showers, and Shiro would almost think that it’s a not-so-subtle invitation if not for the way Hunk all but drags him back to their room after they finish their food.

When the door closes behind them, Hunk turns and slides his hands along Shiro’s waist, leaning in to give him a soft, sweet kiss. Shiro fumbles along the wall behind himself until he hits the lights, and once he can see properly, he walks Hunk back toward the bed, still tilting their lips together, pressing them more firmly together.

He hasn’t forgotten what Hunk said earlier, after all.

Shiro pushes Hunk down onto the bed, earning himself a wide, playful grin for it. He pauses long enough to take off his vest, but that’s about all the patience he has. He crawls across the bed toward Hunk, seating himself easily in his lap and leaning down for more kisses, and the way Hunk hums for him, licking between his lips as he drags his palms up Shiro’s thighs has him aching for more.

When those hands curve around his ass, tugging his hips down so Hunk can grind up against him, Shiro tilts his head back with a quiet sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. Hunk takes the opportunity to mouth along Shiro’s throat, but the high neck of his undershirt gets in his way pretty quick.

He coaxes Shiro upright just long enough to peel his tight shirt off of him, then immediately pulls him back down, moaning into the hot, wet kisses he leaves against Shiro’s pulse as he rocks their hips together. 

The sound of the door opening behind them startles them both, but the soft, pleased sound Lance makes at the sight of his boyfriends together settles them again. 

Shiro sits up again and turns toward Lance, reaching to tug him closer by the tie holding his robe closed. Lance chuckles at him, then leans obligingly into his kisses for a moment. He doesn’t linger long, sadly, but he makes up for it when he kneels behind Shiro and drags his teeth along the nape of his neck. 

Between Lance’s hands sliding over his ribs, up to his chest, and Hunk’s hands settling low on his hips, squeezing firmly, Shiro lets himself relax into them, leaning easily into their affection. He knows by now that if he just lets go for them, lets their hands and mouths guide him, they’ll treat him right. With that kind of reward, it’s getting easier and easier for Shiro to find solid ground. 

“Mm, look at you,” Lance whispers, nuzzling behind Shiro’s ear. “Hunk was saying all day that you looked like you wanted to punch something, but here you are, melting so pretty for us.” Shiro swallows at that, tilting his head aside for Lance, his fingers spread over Hunk’s stomach. “Or is that it, hmm? You wanna be good for us?”

Shiro shivers, and after a long moment, gives them a tiny nod. It earns him a low hum and the feeling of Hunk’s hands soothing up his waist, before Lance sighs, “Yeah, I thought so. You’re so perfect, Shiro, you know that?”

Hunk sits up then, his fingers under Shiro’s chin guiding him back into a deep, wet kiss. Hunk licks into him almost hungrily, like he’s been desperate to do it since their time in the hallway. Shit, maybe he has. Those broad hands curve under Shiro’s ass, squeezing appreciatively, but before Shiro has time to really lean into it, Lance is pulling away from them and standing again.

With more room to move, Hunk shifts over, then flips them so Shiro’s under him, a crooked grin spreading across his flushed face.

“So,” he says, kneeling between Shiro’s thighs. “Lance and I were talking earlier.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Shiro replies, biting his lip around a teasing smile. Beside them, Lance makes a disgruntled sound and crosses his arms.

Hunk just sticks his tongue out at him and continues. “ _Anyway,_ we decided earlier than since you’re so tense, maybe we could do something to help you out with that.”

“Out of the goodness of our hearts, obviously,” Lance huffs. Even though his pouting had been playful, he still relaxes at the apologetic smile Shiro sends him, his hands coming instead to untie his robe.

“Oh, yeah?” Shiro murmurs. He manages to tear his eyes away from the skin being revealed by Lance’s slowly-loosening robe, mostly because if he watches for much longer he’s not gonna be able to look anywhere else. He looks back up at Hunk instead, spreading his thighs just a little wider on the bed. “What did you have in mind?”

Hunk breathes a low, ragged hum at that, his grip on Shiro’s thighs tightening. He licks his lips and tugs Shiro closer, then leans down and drags his tongue up his flat stomach, pressing a slow, wet kiss to the center of his chest before mumbling, “Seems like you have a lot on your mind. Thought Lance could do you a favor and give you something else to focus on while I fuck it all out of you.” Shiro’s breath hitches at that, and he rocks his hips up, one hand coming to grip Hunk’s shoulder. As Hunk kisses back up his throat again, Shiro closes his eyes and arches into him, hooking his knees over Hunk’s hips. 

A hand on his cheek catches his attention again. He blinks up at Lance, who is giving him a sweet, crooked smile, and reaches up to pull him back onto the bed, craving his proximity too.

Lance purrs for him when he leans down into his hands, and as he licks between Shiro’s lips with a soft groan, Shiro reaches up and pushes Lance’s robe the rest of the way off of him. The silky material whispers down his skin and flutters to the floor, and Shiro can’t help but reach up and follow its path with his hand, spreading his fingers over soft, warm skin and sighing appreciatively.

When Hunk sits up again, Shiro takes the opportunity to pull Lance down onto his chest and kiss him more, humming contently when Lance melts against him, kissing him back eagerly. He feels Hunk’s hands sliding up to the catch of his pants and arches his hips up helpfully, leaving no questions about his opinion of their plan.

He lets Hunk pull his pants and underwear off, too pleased with their contact to be self-conscious about how hard he is already. If anything, it just encourages Hunk, who curses quietly, then bends down and takes him between his lips again. 

Shiro moans into Lance and holds him tighter, clinging to him shamelessly. As Hunk works his tongue over him, Shiro does his best to focus on kissing Lance, but the way his boyfriend is chuckling against him leads him to believe it’s not working. Instead, Lance nibbles gently at Shiro’s lower lip, then sits up again and turns to Hunk. “That doesn’t look like the plan, buddy.”

Hunk grumbles, but he pulls off, earning himself a feeble whine from Shiro. He strokes him gently and sticks his tongue out at Lance, who just grins and gestures for Hunk to lose his clothes.

Once Hunk has stripped off his shirt and gloves, Lance crawls over to him and pulls him into a deep, messy kiss, arching his thin body against Hunk’s side. Hunk groans for him and runs a hand down Lance’s back, his other hand fumbling unsuccessfully with the fastening of his own pants. Shiro scoots closer and reaches down to help him, so Hunk wraps his fingers around Lance’s hips instead, tugging him down so he can kiss him better.

Shiro hums at the sight, doing his best not to squirm eagerly. He tugs Hunk’s clothes down enough that he can ease his cock out, then gives him a few long, lazy strokes just to feel the weight of him. 

Not one to be distracted, Hunk nips at Lance’s lips, then pulls away and looks down at Shiro again. At some point, Lance must have gotten the lube out of their nightstand, because he hands the bottle to Hunk, idly pressing his lips against his cheek. 

As Hunk slicks his fingers, he drags his dark gaze down Shiro’s body, the intensity of it sending sparks shooting up his spine. He bites his lip and reaches up to grip the sheets above his head, spreading his thighs invitingly, and when Hunk and Lance both groan for him, Shiro can’t help the swell of pride warming his chest.

Scooting closer on his knees, Hunk reaches between Shiro’s thighs and presses the warm, slick tips of his fingers against his entrance. Shiro closes his eyes and hums, arching into the feeling, but before he can drift too much, Hunk murmurs, “You think you can handle my mouth on you, too?”

“God, no,” Shiro replies immediately. He raises his eyebrows at Hunk, who is already pouting. “Don’t look at me like that, I can get it up more than once a night.”

“You sure can,” Lance snickers. He would know, too, considering how often he’s on the receiving end of those second (and third) winds. “But you make the most noise the first time.” Shiro blinks widely at him. If that’s the case, he hadn’t noticed. Hunk is nodding, though, so he just grins sheepishly and shrugs. Lance bends over him again, though, and with a sharp, crooked grin, he whispers, “Hunk wants to hear you scream his name while he fucks you into the mattress, so don’t come yet, okay?”

All Shiro can really do is whimper at that. His hand shoots down to his aching cock, wrapping tight around the base until he gets himself back under control. 

His boyfriends know how to get to him too damn well.

Hunk groans at the sight, but he has mercy on him. “Lance, get over here.”

Lance turns and arches a teasing eyebrow at him. “What, you settling?”

“No, I’m dying,” Hunk deadpans. “C’mon, please?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Lance laughs. He turns and gives Shiro one more bitey kiss, then stands up and walks to stand beside Hunk, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. “Needy, huh?”

Hunk sighs and nuzzles against Lance’s stomach, his eyelids fluttering closed. “You have no idea,” he groans.

Before Lance can tease him any more, Hunk turns and sucks the head of Lance’s cock between his lips, a satisfied moan rumbling through him. Lance gasps and lets his head fall back, restlessly combing his fingers through Hunk’s hair, leaving him wonderfully disheveled. 

Shiro shivers and grips his cock just a little tighter, but before he can get too distracted, Hunk starts rubbing his fingers against him again. 

Hunk doesn’t even need to look at him to know when he’s ready to take more. He eases one of his fingers into Shiro with a groan, his free hand rubbing soothingly over Shiro’s hip, and as he does so, he bobs his head and takes Lance deeper into his mouth. 

Between the feeling of Hunk’s thick finger spreading him open and how Lance’s cock looks slipping easily between Hunk’s flushed lips, Shiro finds himself whimpering for them again, his cock twitching and dripping against his stomach. He slings an arm over his eyes, mostly for his own sanity. He can still hear their quiet sounds, though, and he can still feel Hunk touching him, curling his finger inside him, gently working him open for a second one, so hiding doesn’t really help much.

By the time Hunk has three fingers spreading inside of him, Shiro’s gnawing on his lip and shaking under him, focusing as hard as he can on just breathing. Based on the feeling of something hot and slick dripping down the join of his thigh, Hunk is just about at his limit too.

“C’mon, Hunk,” Shiro gasps, lifting his arm off of his face and staring up at them. Hunk hums, then pulls off of Lance’s cock, unconcerned for how he looks licking his flushed, spit-slick lips. 

Lance is a little breathless when he laughs and ruffles Hunk’s hair, then mumbles, “Yeah, I thought I was supposed to be keeping his mouth busy, not yours.”

Hunk grumbles at him, but it’s not like he can deny it. Instead, he eases his fingers out of Shiro, dragging the tips along his prostate on his way out, before he wipes them against the sheets and pats around in his pockets for a condom.

He must be more worked up than Shiro thought, though, because rather than tease him more, Hunk rolls the condom onto himself quickly, then only bothers to push his pants down around his thighs before he’s hiking Shiro’s hips up into his lap. He reaches down to steady himself, then rolls his hips against Shiro’s, and as the head of his cock slips inside of him, both of them arch and whimper at the feeling.

Shiro lets his head fall back against the bed as Hunk slowly rocks into him, his eyes fluttering closed. Hunk is so _big,_ but he’s so gentle, so patient that Shiro finds himself quickly going pliant for him, wrapping his thighs around him and tugging him deeper. Once Hunk is seated, both of them have to pause for breath, and Hunk leans over Shiro on his hands and groans. 

While they’re distracted, Lance comes to sit beside Shiro’s head, gently combing his fingers through his forelock and pushing it away from his face. Shiro blinks up at him somewhat blearily, but before he can reach out for him, Lance gives him a sharp smirk, then says, “You got a real pretty face, you know.” Shiro quirks an eyebrow at him, still panting. “Almost makes me wanna rethink sitting on it.”

Shiro flushes bright red at that, his teeth catching his lip, and above him, Hunk moans against his chest and grinds his hips up against Shiro’s. “God, he just got so tight,” Hunk breathes, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Lance hums warmly at that, reaching down to give himself a lazy stroke while Shiro tries to squash down how flustered he is. “Don’t rethink it,” Shiro pleads breathlessly, before his filter has a chance to kick back in, and before Lance really does change his mind.

If anything, Lance is encouraged by his honesty, giving him a catlike grin. “I knew you wanted to eat me out, you big perv.”

Knowing a challenge when he hears one, Shiro gives him a dry look and replies, “I can always just not, you know.”

Lance shapes up real quick at that. He flushes when Shiro snickers at him, but takes the hint. He sits up on his knees, then crawls behind Shiro’s head, reaching down to toy idly with Hunk’s hair. Hunk takes a deep breath and straightens up again, dragging his hand down Shiro’s chest with a rough groan. In lieu of asking if Shiro’s ready, Hunk licks his lips, then grinds up into him again, exhaling shakily at how tight he is around him. 

He rocks his hips back, and when he hums, then thrusts forward again, he fills Shiro up so nicely it has him gasping and arching under him. 

Duly encouraged, Hunk rests his hands on Shiro’s hips and starts moving in a slow, easy rhythm, pulling back just enough to have Shiro shivering for him, rocking his hips up for more. He lets Hunk keep him still, though, and instead tilts his head back and reaches for Lance.

Lance hums raggedly, but he lets Shiro pull him forward, moving to kneel on either side of his chest, facing Hunk. He arches his hips teasingly, but Shiro just grabs him and pulls him into position, and when he eagerly buries his face in Lance’s ass and drags his tongue across his entrance, he can hear the shaky whimper Lance gives at the feeling, as well as the stuttering curse Hunk lets slip.

Shiro doesn’t exactly have experience with this, but he’s too turned on to care. He lets his imagination and Lance’s reactions guide him as he rubs his tongue languidly against Lance, pressing hot, wet kisses against him between slow licks. 

For all his bravado, Lance is already shaking above him, gasping out sweet little moans and twitching under Shiro’s attention. He has his hands braced on Shiro’s chest, keeping them both grounded, and when Shiro drags his palms along Lance’s spread, trembling thighs, he feels Lance’s short nails dig into his chest just a little. 

He can just barely hear Hunk panting, too, his hands still tight on Shiro’s hips. He must have gotten distracted watching, though, because he’s barely moving anymore. It helps Shiro focus, but honestly, he’s so stuck on Hunk promising to fuck his brains out that he can’t help but rock his hips up pleadingly. He squeezes around him, too, and Hunk curses under his breath, soothing his thumbs over Shiro’s skin apologetically.

When Hunk starts moving again, Shiro can’t help but breathe a rumbling hum against Lance, earning himself a squeaky, adorable whine of his name.

Hunk feels _so good_ spreading him open on his cock. This is hardly the first time he’s had Hunk inside him, but he somehow forgets every goddamn time how much he loves the feeling. Hunk’s still moving slow and careful for now, but Shiro knows it’s because he’s so worked up he’s worried about both of them losing it already. This is fine for now, anyway; it lets him direct his attention toward working his tongue inside Lance between sloppy kisses, lets him think about dragging his palms up over Lance’s hips, up his stomach as far as he can reach.

As he licks into Lance, pressing deeper and pulling his hips down against his face, he feels his lanky boyfriend shudder and arch, then whimper his name for him. Lance isn’t particularly quiet with Shiro, but pulling such sweet noises out of him always feels like a victory anyway. He moans raggedly, then rolls his hips back onto Hunk’s cock, letting himself get lost in the feeling for just a moment.

The movement earns him a winded gasp from Hunk, who grips his waist and pulls him firmly onto his cock, grinding into him brainlessly. He gives a breathless laugh, though, and mumbles, “He loves it when you say his name like that.”

Lance makes a dazed, questioning noise, then realizes Hunk must be talking about Shiro’s body tensing around his cock and shivers out a low moan, rocking his hips back against Shiro’s mouth. “Fuck him harder,” Lance demands, shifting more of his weight to his hands so he can spread his thighs wider. “Come on, Hunk, you said you’d fuck his brains out. D-don’t make me take over for you.”

Hunk groans at that, but all Shiro can do is whimper and squirm, his spine arching away from the sheets. Lance’s cock might not be as fat as Hunk’s, and he might not use it as often, but Shiro knows for a fact that what Lance lacks in girth he more than makes up for in athleticism. 

He thinks Blue might still be miffed at them for the time he let Lance bend him over the pilot’s seat and fuck him into the next week, but Shiro’s thinking less about her and more about how much he’d like for Lance to fuck him more often.

Shiro drags one of his hands down Lance’s stomach, then under him, messily sucking one of his fingers into his mouth to slick it. He leans up and puts his lips back on Lance, but this time he slips the tip of his finger into him too, and the way Lance gasps for him, his thighs quaking with need, is nothing if not encouraging.

Not one to turn down a challenge, Hunk shifts himself between Shiro’s thighs and picks up the pace. He keeps his thrusts short and deep, rutting into Shiro and moaning his name, and the feeling of being filled so _perfectly_ has Shiro gasping for them. 

Much to his displeasure, Lance lifts his hips then and collapses onto the bed beside him, moving his hand to Shiro’s cheek to guide him into a deep, sloppy kiss. Shiro reaches up and tugs him closer, wrapping his arms around his narrow waist so he can cling to him. Lance lingers for a few long moments, then pulls away just long enough to whisper, “You’re doing so well, Shiro. Made me feel so good, love you so fucking much...”

Shiro shivers and arches, digging his teeth into his lip. Hunk leans over him on one hand and groans, his other hand restlessly petting Shiro’s stomach. It had taken them approximately one day to figure out that Shiro is weak to praise, and to being told he’s loved, and neither of them have forgotten it since. 

“W-why’d you stop?” Hunk asks softly, shifting his hand to the small of Lance’s back. 

“Because,” Lance huffs, giving both of them a pout. “I wanna hear the noises he makes, and if he kept fucking me on his tongue like that I was gonna come.”

Hunk and Shiro both moan at that, and Hunk bucks his hips deep and lets his eyelids flutter shut. 

“Yeah, that _really_ doesn’t answer my question,” Hunk manages after a moment. He gives Lance a wide, crooked grin when his boyfriend turns to sulk at him. “You can get it up again if you want to.”

“Yeah,” Lance concedes. He rolls onto his back and leans up on his elbows, raising a sharp eyebrow at Hunk. “But both of you are about to lose it, and I’m trying to get dicked down too.”

Hunk shifts his heady gaze to Shiro, who is just clinging to the sheets and trying to keep his head on straight. His cock is already dripping onto his flat stomach, his slick precome making a mess of him. Hunk licks his flushed lips, then murmurs, “Get back up there and come. I’m not done with him yet, you got time.”

Shiro whines at that, wrapping his thighs tighter around Hunk’s hips. He knows full well that Hunk can string him out as long as he wants to, can drive him crazy and keep him floating right on the edge of orgasm easy as breathing. All he really has to do is refuse to touch Shiro’s cock. Shiro doesn’t have any issue with it, either, nor with the prospect of Lance coming from having Shiro’s mouth on him, so he reaches over and tugs on Lance’s ear to get his attention. 

“C’mere, wanna make you come,” he breathes, and the way Lance’s gaze goes dark and hooded sends a thrill all through him. 

Without further protest, Lance sits back up on his knees and shifts over Shiro, and when Shiro pulls him down to his mouth again, he goes without question. He keens when Shiro kisses over his entrance, and when he slips his tongue inside again, Lance arches his hips back for more and murmurs soft, shaky encouragement. 

Hunk keeps his pace hard and steady as Shiro eats Lance out, eagerly watching the way he has their boyfriend trembling for him, Lance’s strong arms barely keeping him upright. 

Shiro tries not to think about how easy it would be for Lance to lean down and suck his cock while he’s doing this, while Hunk is fucking him. He feels his cock twitch against his stomach and whimpers, then shoves that thought back down and focuses. He slides his finger inside Lance again, fucking into him with his tongue as he curls his finger down against his sweet spot. Lance bucks his hips and moans at the feeling, so he must be doing something right. 

Before he can try anything else, can work Lance higher, Hunk moans for them, then sits up again and hooks his elbows under Shiro’s knees, bending him back slightly. 

When he starts moving his hips again, keeping that deep, rutting pace, his cock drags all along Shiro’s prostate constantly, so fucking perfectly it has him gasping and twitching, making an even bigger mess of himself. He wants to come like this _so badly,_ with Lance on his tongue and Hunk filling him so deep, so perfect, but neither of them are going to show him mercy any time soon. 

Besides, a large part of him wants to be strung out this way, to be taken to pieces and put back together again in their arms.

Shiro loses track of himself as Hunk fucks him open, but he doesn’t let his mouth stop moving. He loses his rhythm, though, and settles on eating Lance out with nothing but desperation, his _need_ to make Lance feel good keeping his tongue moving.

If anything, Lance likes this more.

He bucks his hips and whimpers, gasping Shiro’s and Hunk’s names both, and when he starts riding back into Shiro’s mouth, all Shiro can do is moan against him and hope he correctly interprets it as a plea for more.

Shiro drags his free hand around to Lance’s stomach, but when he reaches down to touch Lance’s cock, he finds Hunk’s slick lips already firmly wrapped around him, sucking and licking and swallowing him deep. Shiro moans for them, scratching his shaky fingers through Hunk’s mussed hair, doing his best to encourage him. 

Lance rocks between their mouths, his breathless noises growing louder, sharper, more desperate as they move. Shiro keeps his finger crooked inside of him, steadily pressing and massaging his prostate just to hear more of those sounds. He can’t forget about Hunk’s cock inside of him, though, especially when he starts rutting harder into him, moaning around his own mouthful and gripping Shiro’s thighs tight.

“Back, b-back back—” Lance blurts suddenly, and Hunk makes a put-out sound, but pulls off with a wet-sounding kiss. Lance arches his back tight and _quakes,_ rocking hard onto Shiro’s tongue as his flicks it deeper into him, and _god,_ the way he tightens around his finger and his tongue as he comes has Shiro half out of his mind with need. Above him, Hunk moans at the sight they must make, his hips bucking hard into Shiro, his cock twitching inside him.

He feels Lance’s come splatter onto his chest, onto his stomach, hot and wet, adding to the mess already dripping over his skin. The feeling has him moaning, fucking into Lance more intensely, wanting to draw out his pleasure as much as he can, wanting to hear more of those sweet, stuttering moans of his name.

Before long, Lance leans up away from his mouth, tilting backward and collapsing against the headboard. He’s panting hard, one shaky hand coming to comb lovingly through Shiro’s hair as he wheezes, “ _Fuck,_ dude.”

“He’s so fucking tight right now,” Hunk gasps, staring almost disbelievingly between Shiro’s thighs. 

“’M so—so close,” Shiro whimpers in agreement, his hands reaching up until they find Lance’s legs, still spread haphazardly on either side of his head. It’s enough, though, enough to ground him so he can look up at Hunk again, arching up for more of his cock.

Groaning raggedly, Hunk leans over him and bends him in half again, and when he starts fucking him harder, the wet sounds louder, both of them gasp and shiver. 

Shiro hadn’t been playing it up. He’s _so_ fucking close, every part of him trembling, desperate for their hands on him. If either of them were to touch his cock right now, he would come instantly, but Hunk still isn’t done with him. He just endures it, keening with every deep, grinding thrust, trusting them to take good care of him.

“Dude, Hunk,” Lance manages above them, his hands still soothing through Shiro’s hair, over his skin. “Seriously, he’s _so_ good with his tongue.”

Hunk moans and lets his head fall forward, sliding Shiro’s knees into the bends of his elbows so he can fist his hands in the sheets instead. 

“Can’t believe I never asked you to do that before now,” Lance continues, his voice so low, so sated it sends a hot spark of pride all through Shiro. “You’re so good to me, you know that? Can’t believe how perfect you were...”

Shiro whimpers at that, clinging tighter to Lance and tilting his head back. He uses his strong thighs to drag Hunk into him harder, too out of his brain to ask for more. Hunk doesn’t mind, though, instead spreading his own knees wider on the bed and leaning more of his weight into his thrusts, the firm, steady movements of his hips rocking Shiro’s body against the sheets.

When Hunk speaks again, his voice is so low, so rough with arousal that it nearly has Shiro’s eyes crossing. It’s what he says, though, that knocks Shiro sideways.

Still staring helplessly at how Shiro looks stretched around his cock, Hunk rumbles, “S-so good for us, baby,” and Shiro loses it.

His eyes roll closed and his back arches high off the sheets, his flushed, slick lips parted around gasping, overwhelmed cries, exactly the kind Hunk takes so much pride in getting out of him. He squeezes tight around Hunk, his hips jerking up into nothing as he comes completely untouched, brought over the edge by nothing more than his boyfriends’ praise and the way Hunk feels inside him.

“H-holy shit,” he vaguely hears Lance say, but the thundering of his pulse nearly blocks it out. He’s still rocking his hips up and whimpering, still coming on Hunk’s cock, his hands gripping Lance’s thigh and one of his ankles probably too tightly.

Just as it starts to feel like too much, Hunk stops moving, burying himself deep and cursing almost reverently. Shiro collapses back against the bed and trembles for them, still twitching hard and gasping. He can’t bring himself to open his eyes yet, so he just floats between them, doing his best to come down from his unexpectedly powerful orgasm.

“That’s new,” Lance murmurs above him.

“D-didn’t even know he could do that,” Hunk agrees, sounding so breathless, so in awe it has Shiro whining for them. 

He swallows, though, and chokes out, “I-I didn’t either.”

His boyfriends both laugh, but they both sound like they’re about out of patience. 

Before he can tell Hunk to keep going, to come inside him, Lance is scrambling back across the bed, then straddling Shiro and leaning over him to kiss him desperately. He’s achingly hard again, dripping against Shiro’s stomach, but all Shiro can gather the brains to do is rest his quaking hands on Lance’s narrow waist.

Lance flails one hand behind him, handing something to Hunk, and after a moment Shiro hears the sound of the lube being opened, followed quickly by the keening whimper Lance always makes whenever Hunk puts his fingers inside him. Shiro groans against his lips, but he kind of desperately hopes Lance isn’t planning to ride him right now. Not until he’s finished coming down and recovered a little, anyway, because he’s only half-hard right now and he’s pretty sure he’d rather die than be a disappointment. 

“C-can’t find another condom,” Hunk mumbles, but before Shiro can really start worrying, Hunk is pulling out of him, easing his legs back onto the bed. He whines for the loss, but lets him go, and now that he’s not stuffed full of Hunk’s cock, he can think just a little more clearly.

“Just—” Lance groans with frustration, nipping at Shiro’s lips. “Just go without, c-come on.”

Behind him, Hunk raises his eyebrows and soothes his palm up Lance’s scarred back, already peeling the condom off and dropping it carelessly on the floor. “You sure? You hate me coming inside you. Like, _really_ hate—”

Lance all but snarls at him, grinding his cock desperately through the mess of come pooling on Shiro’s stomach. “Just _go,_ Hunk, _please._ ”

Without further question, Shiro feels Hunk sit up more on his knees, and then Lance’s lips are falling open against his, his eyelids fluttering and his face flushed in ecstasy as Hunk pushes inside him. Both of them moan shakily at the feeling, Hunk’s head tilting back once he’s seated, his expression blissful and so, so gorgeous.

It seems Hunk’s patience really has run out, because when he starts moving, he pulls back far and _rams_ back into Lance, fucking him hard and fast and pulling sweet, overwhelmed whines from Lance’s flushed lips. 

Hunk leans over them both and moans against Lance’s skin, his hands fisting hard in the sheets again. Shiro shivers at the feeling, at how Lance’s wiry body feels rocking against his, pushed around by the force of Hunk’s thrusts. He’s still recovering, still tingling and twitching all over, but as long as he’s conscious, Shiro is nothing if not eager to participate wherever they’ll let him.

He kisses Lance greedily, dragging his hands down Lance’s ribs, soothing down to the tops of his thighs, but he uses his grip there to hold Lance still, and that has Hunk and Lance both whining for him.

There’s no good way to describe how Shiro feels right now. Fucked out, sated, still out of his brain, but Hunk and Lance are both moaning his name, gasping for him, Lance splayed across his chest and still whimpering against his lips, letting Shiro kiss him deeply, letting him take care of him. Hunk grips one of Shiro’s thighs again, holding onto him as he pounds his cock into Lance, his brow furrowed in pleasure. 

Groaning raggedly, Shiro slips one hand around between them, dragging his thumb over where Lance is stretched so tight around Hunk’s arousal.

He’d just wanted to feel, but his gentle touch has Lance crying out for him, his head thrown back, hands clinging and pulling at Shiro as he squirms between them. He bucks his hips hard, his cock still grinding against Shiro’s stomach, slick with the lewd mix of his and Shiro’s come, and between the way Hunk is doing his best to fuck his brains out and the way Shiro is whispering sweet love against his throat, Lance lets go.

Lance _wails_ for them, tensing and twitching as he comes on Shiro’s stomach for the second time tonight. Hunk and Shiro both moan ragged praise for him, and god, he must be _so_ tight around Hunk.

“F-fuck, Lance,” Hunk gasps, his thrusts losing their rhythm, but none of their strength. “Fuck, fuck I’m gonna come, I—”

Rather than respond coherently, Lance reaches both of his hands behind him and grips Hunk’s hips tightly, his nails digging into soft skin, relying entirely on Shiro to support him. He’s out of words, it seems, but his meaning is still clear: _‘don’t you dare pull out.’_

Hunk whimpers at that, but he collapses against Lance and gives him a few more uneven, desperate thrusts before his plush lips fall open around a choked, gasping moan. He shivers out Lance’s name as he bucks his hips deep, grinding hard against Lance’s ass, desperate for more of him. Lance whimpers at the feeling, but a wide, satisfied smile spreads across his flushed face, and all Shiro can do is breathe a shaky moan at the sight.

Lance’s head falls onto Shiro’s shoulder, his trembling body going boneless against Shiro’s, hands dropping to the bed. Overcome with the urge to hold Lance close, to dote on him, Shiro goes back to petting his soft skin soothingly. He reaches for Hunk too, though, fingers combing gently through his dark, mussed hair, earning himself a low, pleased sound.

After a long moment to catch his breath, Lance shivers, then once again wheezes, “Holy shit.” Shiro hums for him, pressing gentle kisses against his temple. “Why don’t I let you come in me all the time, again?”

Hunk gives him a breathless snort, then leans up on his arms, even though they’re still trembling pretty badly. “I assume you’ll figure it out when I pull out.”

Lance huffs at that, but he nuzzles satedly into Shiro’s neck, and when Hunk sits up and pulls out with a quiet moan, all Lance does is melt further against Shiro. Hunk raises an eyebrow at him, soothing his hand over the small of Lance’s back, looking very much like he’s trying not to get too distracted by how his boyfriends look splayed out like this.

“Well?” Hunk presses, leaning further over them. “Hate it yet?”

“Nope,” Lance replies easily, purring at the soft chuckle Shiro gives him. 

“That’s new too, then.” Hunk sighs and moves out from between Shiro’s thighs, collapsing beside him with a groan and slinging his arm over his eyes. “It’s literally the only reason we even have condoms.”

“Things change, gummy bear,” Lance says matter-of-factly. Hunk snorts at the pet name, but Lance just shifts comfortably on Shiro’s chest. “That was years ago, and besides, I probably didn’t hate it as much as you thought.”

“You yelled at me,” Hunk squeaks. He gives Lance a deeply wounded face and pokes him in the side. “And you’re the one that went literally three galaxies out of the way on a supply run to buy an entire crate of space condoms. Don’t try to pin this on me.”

Lance grumbles, then slithers over to press a sweet, somewhat apologetic kiss to Hunk’s lips. Under them, Shiro’s still working on getting his coherent brain back, so he has nothing helpful to add. He’s kind of still stuck in the very dumb neighborhood of ‘boyfriends hot.’ Rather than push himself, he hums contently and drags his hands down Lance’s spine, but when Hunk pulls away from Lance, then leans up on his elbow and guides him into a slow, sweet kiss, Shiro can’t help but melt for him again.

“I can’t believe you came without us touching you,” Hunk groans against him, licking between his lips and nibbling playfully. Shiro tilts up into him and sighs, but before he can deepen the kiss further, Hunk pulls away so Lance can get his attention.

“You are,” Lance mumbles, kissing Shiro brainlessly. “So fucking hot.” Shiro chuckles, then leans up for another kiss, which Lance happily gives him. “I think finding out you can come untouched is _way_ more important than finding out that I changed my mind about Hunk coming inside me.”

“Mm, dunno about that,” Shiro rumbles.

Lance grins at him, brushing his forelock back against his head. “You sayin’ you wanna come inside me too?”

Shiro closes his eyes and groans at that, letting his head fall back against the bed. His boyfriends both laugh, but he knows he doesn’t really have to answer that. His interest is probably pretty obvious, anyway.

Interest or not, Shiro’s pretty fucked out, and he thinks they are too. So, rather than continue that line of thought, he rolls them over so Lance is settled firmly between himself and Hunk, then leans in and kisses that pretty smile off his lips again, then a few more times for good measure, spurred on by the way Hunk’s hand feels soothing over his ribs.

Later that night, under the guise of ‘trial and error,’ they find out that Lance’s opinion on the matter has in fact changed, and that Shiro is indeed an awfully big fan of coming inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://avoidingavoidance.tumblr.com) and a [twittr](http://twitter.com/gaarbage)
> 
> also hey don't ditch condoms without having The Talk first, unless you also have a magical pod that can cure anything except death, traumatic amputation, and mental illness


End file.
